


Sunset Kisses

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short writing exercise from a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Kisses

She remembered their first kiss with absolute clarity.

 

The sun had begun to set minutes before, making way for the pale crescent moon. The sky was a brilliant canvas of amber, deep magenta, and a warm tangerine orange. She stood on ocean’s edge allowing the lukewarm water to wash over her bare feet, soothing away her stress and her fears with its sweeping lullaby.  For that glorious moment she was not royalty or a warrior or some great beacon of hope.  She was simply someone standing in the sand, without any thought or worry.

 

A warm hand caressed the back of her neck, fingertips leaving goose bumps in their wake. Long muscled arms snaked around her waist in a tender embrace. She hesitated for a moment, afraid to feel…afraid to love. He sensed her trepidation and remained silent, allowing her to decide for herself. A cool breeze carried the gulls’ cries over from the distance, bidding the sun goodnight as it sunk tiredly below horizon’s edge.

 

Gentle fingers brushed a sand blonde lock from her face, palm stopping momentarily to rest against her cheek. It was a simple gesture which spoke volumes, eliciting from her a shaky sigh and a solitary tear. She closed her eyes as she surrendered to the whims of her heart, leaning into his comforting touch. _Hold me_ …her soul begged… _Comfort and protect me like no one else can_. He drew her closer to his lean body, encircling her in warmth, protecting her against the world.

 

Delicately he turned her to face him, and the admiration and tenderness that glimmered in his eyes melted away any doubts that lingered. He cupped her cheek lightly, still allowing her the freedom to pull away. And as his lips slowly came to meet her own, she knew that she could never draw away from the man before her.

 

There was no electricity or eruption of suppressed ardor. There was no passionate dance of tongues or release of blissful sighs. The kiss was chaste, a light touch of skin upon skin. Time, it seemed, had stopped for this moment of perfection. Above them, the newly risen stars glittered like thousands of winking diamonds decorating the heavens. Even the waves seemed to hush, unwilling to break the spellbinding moment. He was the first to break the contact as time seemed to resume its natural progression. She reluctantly opened her eyes, unaware of when she’d let them fall shut. The smile that she was met with was the most dazzling thing she’d ever seen. The same joy was reflected in his eyes, drawing her in. _I love you_ they said. And she knew with every fiber of her being that she felt the same.

 


End file.
